Release
by chiyuu-kun
Summary: Team Kakashi are on a mission when events lead to Sakura's disappearance. Naruto refuses to believe she's dead. But how will he prove it - and more importantly, how will he bring her back when he saw her fall with his own eyes?
1. Abduction

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto … **

**Author's Note: This is my first NaruSaku – and it will probably be a longshot! I've had this in my mind for ages … after being inspired by so many other fics too! This was also inspired by Naruto Shippuden Movie 4 which I just recently watched too!**

**Do enjoy!**

**Chapter One:** Abduction

Withered metal. Chunks of stone scattered everywhere. Shrubs had begun to grow through the cracks on the ground and withered trees stood limp at the entrance of the courtyard. Dark clouds hung in the sky, and light rain started drizzling down.

Haruno Sakura knelt next to a fallen pillar; a kunai clenched in one hand and her other hand supporting her weight on the ground. She listened intently for a slightest sound, anything to alert her to the presence of who they were looking for. If the foe showed himself, then she would be ready to attack. She could feel the weight of her weapons in the pouch attached to her belt, hidden due to her cloak being draped around her.

She sensed movement from her left and looked sideways to see Hatake Kakashi a distance away, stooped behind rubble of stone, scan the entire area. She watched as he readied the cloth hiding the most of the face, and tensed as a current of air blew past her. _What's this? _

There was something wrong. She had felt an enormous amount of malicious energy in that wind, something she had only experienced feeling a few times before. Gripping the kunai tighter, she leaned forward to peek over the pillar, hoping to catch sight of the enemy. There was nothing; the square really did look ancient and untouched. Sweat trickling down her forehead, she gained courage and leaned a bit higher, the courtyard now in better view before her.

"Sakura! Watch out!"

Time seemed to stop after she heard her name being called. She looked around, eyes wide to see an arrow flying straight at her. Its tilt was twisted and the point gleamed maliciously in what little light there was. She clenched her teeth and held up her kunai in an effort to deflect it, but waves of chakra were radiating off the arrow.

"Sakura-chan!" She felt herself being knocked off her feet as someone barged into her. Closing her eyes shut, she fell roughly on the ground, the rocks digging into her back. The kunai she had in her hand slid and clattered on the broken tiles. She hissed through her teeth and felt slight weight on her, but it was moved a second later. Opening her eyes, she found Uzumaki Naruto looking down at her, the look in his eyes shifting from concern to relief.

She blinked, "Naruto!"

He quickly stood up and helped her to her feet, his eyes scanning the courtyard anxiously. He slipped into battle stance and took out a kunai, "He's here!"

Kakashi ran towards them and Sai stepped out from behind a pillar, his gloved hand reaching towards his weapons pouch. "We need to be careful!" Kakashi said, lowering his cloth to reveal his Sharingan eye. "This guy … he seems to have gathered energy from the panels underground."

"From this place?" Sakura asked, looking around them. There was nothing out of the ordinary. It seemed as though even the arrow hadn't come hurling at her. It was embedded into the pillar, where just recently, Sakura's head had been. She pulled at her glove to ready herself. She had to be ready now.

"We need to stay alert …" Kakashi murmured. "There's no trace of him – but he's definitely here. That arrow … that's his weapon!"

It started growing dark, and there was a flash in the sky. Sakura didn't dare move; she was concentrating hard for any sign of movement, for any unusual smell. All of a sudden, there came a loud crack from behind them. Sakura gasped as the ground underneath their feet started rumbling. She turned around and her eyes widened at what she saw, her mouth hung open in a silent scream. _What … is … that?_

It was towering above them, about fifteen feet tall. It was shaped like a dark boulder, except it had what looked like ripped skin hanging off its surface. It held itself up using its arms, which were clamped tightly on the ground, creating cracks everywhere. A low rumbling sound was coming out of what looked like its mouth, a hollow red orbit that made up most of its small head, perched on its boulder-like body. It watched them with small dark eyes, partially hidden because of the folds of flesh that hung off its head. It had no lower body but it rested on its midriff, hunched slightly. An awful smell was starting to spread around them, obviously coming from the monster that suddenly appeared.

Sakura couldn't move at first. She knew she had much worst encounters than this; giant animals, monsters, strong shinobi but she hadn't seen something as grossly transmuted as this. She stepped back when it opened it mouth to let out a scream. It was so loud she felt the ground vibrate.

"It's mutated!" Kakashi said, holding out his arm. "It's impossible to summon something like this …"

"So where's Tsutomo?" Naruto yelled.

No one had time to answer as the mutant raised its right arm with skin hanging down like vines and brought it down on the team. Sakura leapt out of the way towards the right and landed nearby to see that Naruto had already produced clones and that they were already attacking the mutant. She gasped as it grabbed a Naruto and threw him behind it as easily as if he were a rag doll. Sakura was relieved to see it was a clone when it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi was charging towards it with his Chidori technique activated and leapt high in the air to aim it directly.

A determined frown appeared on Sakura's face and she ran towards the mutant, her fist raised back to hit it. Her eyes widened as she saw the mutant swing its arm at her, causing her to fall back hard due to the momentum of her run. She sat up quickly and looked up at the sky to see an ink bird hovering over them. Sai was probably commencing an aerial attack. She closed her eyes and shook her head. _No! I can't be like this – I have to be useful – I need to help them!_

"Nothing seems to affect it!" Kakashi said. "It's like it's made out of chakra itself!"

Sakura stood up and readied her fist again. If ninjutsu wouldn't work, then taijutsu was the better option. She clenched her teeth and broke into a run again, prepared for anything.

**XxX**

Naruto watched the mutant from afar as it slowly finished off his clones. It seemed as if nothing was working on it. Sai was throwing down exploding tags on the monster but it was as if they were water balloons, considering how they weren't even affecting the thing.

They were supposed to be pursuing a missing-nin, Tsutomo and he had led them here into this courtyard. There was a huge amount of ancient energy stored in these ruins and it was apparent that Tsutomo wanted to use it for his own means. What Naruto didn't get was … where this mutant came from. Where was Tsutomo?

Naruto grit his teeth and brought his hand together to perform seals. A clone appeared next to him and he held out his hand. The clone started collecting chakra into it and soon a blue ball of wind energy was formed. Naruto looked towards the mutant and nodded, "You're gonna feel this!"

His clone disappeared and he ran towards the mutant, with his arm stretched back. "Take this!"

Sakura was distracting the mutant with her kicks and punches, so Naruto found this the perfect opportunity to ram it with his technique. He leapt up high and thrust his arm forward, yelling, "RASENGAN!"

The ball of energy struck against the rotting surface of its arm and it let out an ear-splitting scream. Naruto closed his eyes against the intensity of its cry; only to open them again to find its arm being swung at him. His eyes widened and he was lashed with the full impact of it. He felt himself being thrown backward through the air, bracing himself for the impact with the ground. The breath was knocked out of him as he hit the ground and rolled over. He came to a halt, coughing. Looking up, he saw Sakura and Sai resuming their assault on the mutant. _Dammit …_

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto stood back up and called over to his teacher, who was standing nearby. He leapt over to him. "Sensei – where's Tsutomo? Where did this thing come from?"

"I … I think …" Kakashi said, taking out some shuriken. "That the ancient energy Tsutomo was trying to wield was too much for him to handle! It's obviously meant to merge with the user's chakra … but this is completely different. I can actually sense him … nearby …"

Naruto saw his line of vision leading to the mutant and his eyes widened. He gaped at the monster, before saying, "Y-You don't think … that … that's …"

Kakashi nodded and walked towards the mutant, "Yes … that is …"

Naruto watched Kakashi break into a run towards it. He watched the fight for a few seconds before shaking his head. A determined look came over his eyes and he ran forward, performing hand seals along the way.

**XxX**

Sakura leapt back as the mutant made a swing at her. She watched in disgust and it scooted its way on its midriff across the tiles towards her. For it, she was just an annoying pink fly. Before it could reach her, Kakashi had hit it with a burst of electric energy. The chirping of birds disappeared as Kakashi jumped back to stand beside Sakura. The mutant screamed in pain before thrusting its arm down on the ground, making a huge crack where it hit. Sakura watched as the tiles broke away to create a hole. She didn't have to closely inspect to see that it was quite deep. If that was true, then they were probably fighting over a deep pit.

Sakura's eyes widened. _A deep pit!_

"Kakashi-sensei!" she said, her hands curling into fists. "I think I know how to get rid of this thing!"

She sensed Kakashi's surprise and ran forward, her fist positioned back to raise momentum. Her surroundings were a brief blur to her as she came closer to the mutant. She stopped suddenly right before it and let out a loud cry, driving her fist down onto the ground. She heard a satisfying crack and stepped back as the floor disintegrated before her, revealing more and more of the black pit.

The mutant began slipping; not having feet to plant itself properly. It yelled out as Naruto rammed his Rasengan into it from behind. It cried out, flinging its arms around for anything to hold. The pit began widening and Sakura, content, made to turn away. She gasped as suddenly, she felt something wrap around her legs. And then, she was being pulled back rapidly. She looked around, horrified, to see that the mutant had taken hold of her with many of its vine-like digits. It was pulling her at a faster rate.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

She saw Naruto leap at her, his hand outstretched. She reached out desperately, her eyes on Naruto's face. She whimpered as she grabbed his hand, holding on tight. He was being held back by a chain of his clones. By now, the mutant was falling and Sakura felt her hand slipping out of Naruto's.

"Sakura-chan - Hold on!" he grunted, straining to prevent her from falling.

Sakura screamed as her hand slid out of Naruto's gasp and she felt the monster pulling her down towards the endless pit. The last thing she saw was Naruto make a swipe for her, almost tumbling in after her. A black and white bird flew past – and Naruto was gone. "SAKURAAAA!"

She felt darkness overwhelming her, the pain around her legs intensifying. Her eyelids slid shut and she welcomed the darkness, anything to shut out what she was feeling.

_Naruto …_

**Author's Note: So that's it for the first chapter! Well – how was it? I will most probably be continuing this … So yeah! Umm … do let me know what you guys think! I hope it was good! I always see how Sakura yells out for Naruto every time he slips into a dimension … so I wanted the opposite! Except it isn't really gonna be a dimension for Sakura.**

**Oh yeah … Tsutomo's transformation was quite fast – the time limit between the arrow attack and the appearance of the mutant was short.**

**So lemme know!:D**


	2. Denial

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto … **

**Author's Note: OK, first of all … THANK YOU GUYS so much for your reviews! I was so happy when I found reviews on this story the next day – seriously made my day brighter even though it was raining! Gosh, they encouraged me to start writing this chapter immediately! **_WATERGIRL112214, __5511narusaku4eva, Opposite Side of the Sea, aej1085, thedarkpokemaster, kidloco, Nutt Man 117, thisismyworld_ – **thank you so much! 3**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter Two: **Denial

"SAKURAAAA!"

Naruto felt claws grasp the back of his jacket and he felt himself being lifted away from the pit, higher up in the air. His clones started disappearing, one by one. His hand was still outstretched. His heart was beating wildly; he had to get her! She couldn't be that far!

The grip on his jacket was loosened and he immediately fell towards the ground, among scattered tiles. He fell on his side, feeling the sharp tiles dig into his skin but instantly stood up. He started running towards the pit. He was almost there when he felt someone bind him from behind, stopping his advance. "Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi had his arms locked around Naruto in a tight grip with his arms at his sides. He stepped back away from the pit, with Naruto struggling. "Naruto – stop!"

"Sakura-chan's in there! We need to get her out!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi held on tighter to stop Naruto bringing his hands together. He grit his teeth and took another small step back. "We'll get her! Just calm down!"

Sai leapt down beside them, his eyes on the pit. Above them, the bird was still circling the sky, dipping lower and lower. Sai took out his scroll from his weapons pouch and said, "I'll see where this leads to."

Naruto stopped struggling and watched as the ink bird dipped into the hole with an ink clone hanging onto it. He was panting heavily, anxiety making him feel as if his heart was being squeezed. Kakashi released his grip on him and he stumbled forward, his eyes glued on the pit. He stepped closer and peered down into it, noting with a sinking feeling that it was pitch black. He couldn't see anything. Even Sai's bird wasn't visible enough. Kakashi joined him and looked down.

They stood in silence, waiting. The only sound they could hear was that of the wind as it blew through the courtyard; the light rain was slowly turning into a downpour. Naruto didn't know for how long they stood there, getting soaked. His jacket was starting to stick to his skin, making his wounds sting. He didn't know how long he stood peering into the pit, his eyes scanning the depths of it. All he knew was he wanted Sakura back with them, safe. He shook away the nagging feeling threatening to overcome him.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei …"

Naruto turned to find Sai walking up to them, his face as impassive as ever. However, there was something in his eyes that Naruto recognised, something he didn't want to see. Naruto shook his head, his eyes widening "No …"

"That pit is too deep," Sai said, looking away from Naruto. He stared down the hole, "I sent my bird down and it just kept going. My clone couldn't see much as it was too dark. I don't know how far that thing took Sakura … but since its drop was too fast, they might have hit the end of it. I couldn't really sense her -"

"Then try harder!" Naruto yelled, an infuriated look coming over his features. "She's down there! I KNOW IT!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi said, sternly. "She is down there – we know that too! But being angry won't solve anything."

"So what, are we just gonna stand here doing nothing?" Naruto cried, looking from Kakashi to Sai. "We need to get her out! We don't even know if that 'thing's' dead yet!"

"Look … Naruto …" Kakashi said, lowering his voice at the desperate look on his student's face. "Even if we do stick around, what good are we going to do? We don't know where this leads to … and we might not have enough energy to stay here for a few days. It's a hopeless situation."

Naruto turned away, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. He clenched his fists and lowered his head, "We can't leave her down there."

It was Sai who spoke up. "Naruto … we need to believe in Sakura, that she's still trying. And I'm sure she is."

Naruto looked down at the hole, his anguish turning slowly to despair. Behind him, Kakashi said softly, "We should report this back at the village – don't forget where we are. The Land of Rivers aren't bonding too well with Konoha. We'll come back here with more efficient team members. But we will get her back, Naruto."

The blonde stood there, shaking slightly. It took a while before he regained his composure. He knew they were right. It would be useless if they stood around, it would be a waste. If they had someone like Neji or Hinata on the team, it would be something different but now they'd just be wasting their energy and time. Including the fact that they were in current enemy territory didn't make it any easier for him to stimulate any plan. He just had to believe in Sakura, that she would be alright. He sighed and nodded, "Okay … fine."

Kakashi said, "We should hurry back, then … if we want to come back here."

Naruto nodded and heard Kakashi and Sai slowly start to walk away. He nodded and moved to turn away, his eyes still on the hole, "I promise … we'll get you back, Sakura-chan!"

**XxX**

It was getting chillier and colder as dusk approached with the rain showing no signs of ending. Only a clap of thunder showed some light around the courtyard, showing remoteness and how untouched everything looked. It vaguely reached down into the pit that had been made a few hours prior to now. As soon as the darkness crawled back into the courtyard, a figure emerged from behind the fallen pillar and began walking smoothly towards the pit. He leaned over it, looking down and stood there for some time. As thunder rumbled overhead for the second time, he kneeled down and placed his hand on the edge of the pit.

Deep into the pit, where it ended, stood another figure looking up towards where the hole was. There wasn't any source of light where he was and the hole was a long distance away. There was a funny sort of smell diffused in the chamber that he was standing in. He looked back down through his dark bangs and studied his surroundings, reaching out for his weapons pouch.

"Chiaki," a deep voice spoke out from across the chamber.

The dark-haired man looked back, now clutching a kunai in his hand. "What is it, Masaya?"

"I understand that there have been some disturbances here – but what can we hope to find in such darkness? The panels aren't too far from here too -"

"It's our duty to protect those panels," the man named Chiaki started walking more slowly further into the hall. "They've been tampered with – and the thugs responsible for this may not be far."

The other man, Masaya seemed to realise there was no good in persuading him and joined him in the search. He grumbled with an irritable look on his face as he reached into his backpack to pull out a flare. "Well, Kenjiro gets to look around up front where you can't smell anything funny …"

Chiaki shook his head as he saw red light reflected in the wall in front of him. He sighed and turned sideways to tell Masaya when he suddenly came across the source of the smell, buried in a crater in front of him. His brown eyes widened as he saw a huge mass of what seemed like rubber lying before him. He tightened his grip around his kunai and walked forward, his senses on high alert.

"What the hell is that?" Masaya spoke out from behind him, having noticed the carcass lying in the crater.

Chiaki stilled for a moment, his eyes searching for any signs of movement. From the light glowing from Masaya's flare, he saw what looked like a detached arm lying a few metres away. He grimaced as he realised what that carcass was. He had heard things like this happen before whenever anyone tried to extract the ancient power his village protected, but he had never seen it with his own eyes.

"It's dead," he heard Masaya say in disgust.

Chiaki nodded and came closer to the body, wrinkling his nose against the smell that grew stronger and stronger. His eyes wandered over the dangling skin and torn flesh, shocked at the transformation. He saw a bundle of its limbs on its other side, where more detail was hidden by shadow.

"Well … that's that then …" Masaya said. Chiaki, still engrossed by the mutant, knew that his teammate had turned around because of the angle of light that had changed. His frown deepened as he concentrated on the limbs that had become more apparent by the new angle of light. "Masaya! Wait – look at this!"

He stepped up on the dead body and climbed over to its other side. He was right. There was a body of a human being lying next to it. Masaya ran over to his side, and the light shone brighter onto the face of the person. It was a girl. Her pink hair was sprawled over one side of her face and her body lay limp on the mutant's side. Chiaki saw blood on her legs and strips of thick skin wrapped loosely around them. There was a gash on the top of her forehead. He reached out and took her wrist before kneeling down before her, holding his breath to listen hard. A few seconds passed. He could barely hear it, but it was there. Her heartbeat.

"She's alive …" Chiaki breathed out, looking back to see Masaya. His teammate was looking puzzled and he knew that he was thinking the same thing. Who was she? And what happened to her?

Chiaki turned back to the girl and slowly put his hand on her face to brush back her pink bangs. His breath caught when he saw how acquitted she looked. Her skin had a pale sheen to it and a trail of dried blood was etched on her lips. He bit his lip and pulled her hair further across the headband she was wearing.

"Chiaki! She's a kunoichi …" Masaya cried out, immediately bringing Chiaki's attention on her head. He brushed her hair aside and saw, with his heart pounding, a leaf symbol etched on the metal plate of the forehead protector. Not a headband. He knew what Masaya's reaction would be even before it occurred. Then again, he himself would have reacted the same way.

"She's from Konohagakure!" Masaya almost shouted, standing up. "I knew something like this would happen – they sent ninja to steal the energy!"

"Wait Masaya! Calm down," Chiaki said firmly, placing his hand on the kunoichi's shoulder.

"How can you say that? Konoha is our enemy – and we've found one near the energy panels!" Masaya said, a triumphant look coming over his face. "I say we finish her off right now!"

"No, Masaya!" Chiaki stood up and glared at him, shaking his head. He was shocked at his own reaction. Suddenly, an overwhelming urge to protect the girl was coming over him. He didn't know what it was about her. Her helplessness? The fact that this was her one chance to live again? He didn't know. "We can't do that! We're supposed to defend the helpless – that's what our shinobi do!"

"Tanigakure have declared Konohagakure as an enemy!" Masaya yelled angrily.

"Masaya … we can get her healed and send her back! She won't put up a fight and no other Konoha shinobi is around here! Come on Masaya …" Chiaki looked down at the girl, worry replacing his determination. "We're better than that. We have to help her …"

He knelt back down and before he could contemplate on what he was doing, he reached out to put aside the slivers of skin wrapped around her legs. He then slipped one hand beneath her and another under her legs, then picked her up. He could sense Masaya eying him with great suspicion. He couldn't blame him. He didn't know why he was doing this. He had acknowledged Konoha as an adversary and had also fought a few of its ninja. But this girl. She seemed different.

"Fine Chiaki …" Masaya muttered, stepping back. He turned away and sighed. "We'll take her back to village. And as soon as she's up, we'll send her back."

Chiaki nodded and followed him teammate towards the entrance of the chamber, aware of how cold the body of the girl he was carrying in his arms was. He looked up briefly to see the hole had been sealed closed by his other teammate. Fairly satisfied, he continued out of the hall, the smell diminishing with each step he took.

"Thanks Masaya."

**XxX**

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since they had returned from that mission. Two weeks since they encountered that monster. Two weeks since he saw her, safe and smiling, with them. The last memory of her face stayed etched in his mind and he could not remove it. He couldn't … he wouldn't.

_Sakura-chan …_

He was sitting at his table, his eyes trained on the crack on his table. His hands lay motionless on the table top, matching his slumped position on the chair. It was as if all the energy had been drained out of him. He didn't know what to do anymore. He had come home early from the gathering, refusing to believing everything that had led up to that point. It took all he had not to shout back a response to the people sneaking a look at him, whispering under their breaths. He never wanted to come. After all, why should he? When he knew there was no such thing. He knew it.

_Where are you?_

He took in a deep, shaky breath and looked up. His eyes stopped on the mirror on the wall in front of him and he saw his face. Pale and pathetic. He was clad in a black shirt, with matching trousers. Funeral wear. He had gone back to that place. Not only once, but several times. He searched for her. Everywhere. Not even the Hyugas could detect where she could be. They couldn't stay in that area for long and the last time they did, they were ambushed by Tanigakure shinobi, managing to escape just in time. And each time, he felt his heart clench more painfully. He closed his eyes and his hands curled into fists on the table. Bowing his head, he concentrated on keeping his breathing normal. He couldn't stop shaking.

_Please … _

His eyes flew open when he heard a knock on his door. He stared down on the fabric of his trousers, breathing fast through his nose. Not anymore. He didn't want to go back. What was the purpose of attending it when it was clearly false? He frowned as another knock resonated through his apartment. He couldn't take it anymore. Scooting back his chair, he stood up and walked resolutely to the door. He turned the handle and swung it open, furious and irritated. "I told you I'm not going back -"

"Naruto."

His hand dropped at his side and he stared back at Kakashi, who wore clothes similar to his. He bit his lip. No. More than anything. He didn't want to see Kakashi right now. He turned away and walked over to the kitchen counter, reaching out for a glass. Behind him, the heard the sound of a chair being moved and figured Kakashi had settled down without asking. He would have done so anyway. There they were. The last two members of the original Team Seven.

"What do you want, Sensei?" Naruto asked after several minutes of silence. His voice came out cracked and weak. Not how he wanted it to sound at all.

"Naruto … I know how you're feeling right now. I know exactly how you feel … with both Sasuke and Sakura not here. The guilt you're feeling …" Kakashi trailed off, the strength in his words fading.

Naruto found himself tightening his grip around the glass. He was shaking in an array of emotions that he couldn't control. He closed his eyes but the image of her face, desperate and pleading, came in his mind.

Kakashi spoke up, "I know you're thinking you could have prevented her death but -"

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Naruto yelled out, the glass in his hand breaking. He was breathing heavily. He swatted the remains of the glass aside and turned to look at Kakashi, staring decisively through his bangs. "She isn't! She can't be!"

His teacher stood up, staring straight back at the blonde. Naruto hated what he saw. Sympathy, hurt and pity. He shook his head angrily and shouted, "You're wrong, Kakashi-sensei! She's still out there – we just need to find her – I know it!"

Kakashi sighed and walked forward. He stopped before his student and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Naruto … I'm not saying that. But don't berate yourself for this. This wasn't anyone's fault – no one could have known."

Naruto looked down. The chards from the broken glass were buried into his palms, but the pain was so insignificant as to how he was feeling. They wouldn't believe him. No one would. He pressed his lips together tightly, trying to hold back what he wanted to say. All the feelings stored inside him.

"Naruto … Sakura wouldn't have wanted this," Kakashi said. He stepped back and turned around to leave. He stopped at the door and looked back at him, "She would have wanted you to see the future for her …"

Naruto watched Kakashi step outside and close the door behind him. He leaned against the counter and slowly slid down onto the kitchen floor, his hands bleeding slightly. He could hear his teacher's steps slowly fade away, leaving him alone. With his thoughts. Memories. He closed his eyes tight and clenched his fists, the chards digging deeper. He threw his head back and let out an agonising cry, his voice resounding throughout his empty apartment.

_Sakura-chan …_

**XxX**

Chiaki lay in his bed on one side, staring out of the window. He was staring at the cloudy sky and playing with the corner of his blanket with one hand, but his mind was on what had occurred a week ago. Seven days … and he still didn't see her again. He was told she needed a lot of rest. A concussion. Her knee joint was crushed. In fact, she was lucky enough to be alive after that fall.

He sighed and turned over to lay on his back, his eyes now trained on the ceiling. She had gained consciousness a week after they had brought her into the village. Masaya kept reminding him that they were making a mistake. She would wake up. Attack whoever she saw first. Report this to her village if she got back. Commence a battle between the two villages, probably. Chiaki remembered the first thing he thought when he came into the hospital room when he saw her. She had turned to him, her eyes wandering to his. _Such beautiful, green eyes …_

Her forehead was wrapped in bandages. Her skin was starting to regain its natural color and she was clean. To Chiaki, she was stunning. He didn't know where all this was coming from. He didn't know why he was so … attracted. He recalled walking up to her and standing beside her. Masaya was with him.

"_Um, it's good to see you're alright now."_

She hadn't replied. Just stared at him with those lost, but beautiful eyes of hers.

"_I understand how shocking this must be for you, but everything will be back to normal …"_

Chiaki and Masaya watched in silence. She didn't reply again. She looked down at her hands and began scratching the bandages from one. At last, she looked back at Chiaki, and asked in a hoarse voice. _"W-Will … I be alright?"_

"_Of course you will. As soon as you're healed fully, you'll be on your way to Konohagakure."_

Chiaki closed his eyes as he recalled the confusion and anxiety in her eyes. She had frowned and looked back down to her hands. He was about to ask what her name was, till she had replied.

"_S-Sorry? Konohaga …?"_

He repeated the word, only to see the same expression on her face. In the end, she shook her head and said that she didn't know. She didn't know Konohagakure. She didn't know how she got there. That she was a kunoichi. Her family. Even her name.

This just led to one thing.

**Author's Note: I wasn't even thinking of changing the storyline to this, but it came into my mind and I was a bit positive about it. Please let me know what you guys think! Hope it wasn't disappointing!:( **

**Chiaki's this character that formed in my head about a month ago. I wanted him to be from a village that isn't so well known, but does exist so Tanigakure was perfect for this. **

**So that's it for the second one! The third one will be out soon – so please review and tell me what you think of this! ^^ **

**Ja Ne! :D**


	3. The Treaty of Peace

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto … **

**Author's Note: You guys, thanks so much for the reviews for the second chapter! Can't believe its 17 reviews! That's more than what I got for my previous stories! Thank you for the alerts and reviews too! I wrote this all as soon as I could – I hope you all like it!**

**Chapter Three: The Treaty of Peace**

_Two Years Later …_

Naruto lay on his bed with his blanket pulled down to his waist, staring up at the ceiling inattentively. The sun was casting bright rays of light across the room from the window and it took him a while to get used it. He turned his head sideways towards his bedside table. There lay an opened packet of potato snacks, the photo frame bearing the picture of Team Seven, and a digital clock. He glanced at the digits printed on it. Nine-twenty a.m.

He was woken rudely a few seconds prior to this by the tormenting screech of the clock, and was reminded soon after that he was to see Tsunade at ten o'clock sharp. What for? He didn't know. She had looked a bit serious when she had informed him this at her office the previous day.

Naruto sighed and slowly sat up. He had slept late again. Kakashi had warned him about training beyond his limit, but he couldn't help it. All he had on his mind was that he had to get stronger, he had to improve. He slipped out of bed and trudged into the bathroom, scratching the back of his neck. He winced as he felt a bruise near his ear and shook his head. _This is nothing …_

He stepped towards the sink and turned the faucet, watching the water rush out. Cupping his hands, he filled them with the cool liquid and started washing his face. After a few seconds, he twisted the faucet closed and straightened up to look at himself in the mirror. Drops of water were falling down his face and off his chin. He hadn't changed much from two years ago. He had grown slightly taller. His face was now well-defined, and the last of the childish roundness had disappeared from his features. He had let his bangs grow a little longer, falling just above his sapphire-blue eyes. Dark rings hung under them. He blinked and looked back down, reaching for his toothbrush.

When he was done, he changed into a black t-shirt and his usual orange trousers. Giving himself one last onceover in the mirror, he slipped into his sandals and left his apartment. He walked leisurely towards the hokage tower, stopping every now and then to examine his surroundings. By the time he had reached his destination, it was already nine fifty-eight. He paused before the door to the office before knocking once then entering.

He raised his brows when he saw Tsunade, sitting as usual at her desk, along with Shikamaru, Hinata and Rock Lee. With a slight spring in his step, he walked forward with a grin on his face. "You guys!"

Lee smiled, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Naruto-kun!"

Hinata stood beside him, her hands clasped together. She too was smiling with her cheeks flushed red. Shikamaru smirked and stared at the blonde through half-lidded eyes, "Naruto … you're a mess."

Naruto laughed weakly and swung his arms behind him, eager to get their attention off the various bruises on them. He raised his voice, "Surprise seeing you guys here! I haven't seen you in ages, Thick Eyebrows!"

"I was occupied with a B-rank mission! I couldn't lead as well as Guy-sensei – but then again, it shall take me forever to reach the level of his prowess!" Lee's smile wavered and he turned away. "I want to glow with as much coolness as my teacher!"

"Uhh …" Naruto nodded, a grin still in place. "You're probably better than -"

"Alright! Now that you're all here!" Tsunade interrupted him and placing her hands on her desk, she began ruffling through a pile of papers. She looked back up to find them all staring back at her attentively. She cleared her throat and said, "The reason I called you here today was because I require the use of your respective techniques. This obviously means there's a mission for you all – with Shikamaru being the team leader, of course …"

Naruto frowned, "What kind of mission?"

"It's not exactly hard …" Tsunade said. "It's probably qualified as a B-rank – an A-rank maximum. I'm sure you all must have heard of the recommenced bonds between Konoha and the Lands of Iron and Rivers."

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah, my dad told me about it. Something about how the samurais in the Land of Iron accepted the apology of our shinobi infiltrating its base …"

"Correct," Tsunade nodded back and continued. "That … as well as our ninja visiting Iwagakure for the Chunin exams. I myself went there and met with the Nidaime Tanikage, who also happened to be there. It turned out to be much successful than meeting with the previous Tanikage … and we agreed to reestablish the alliance that had been disregarded for so long."

She leaned back in her chair and studied them, "I have dispatched a team like yours to visit the Land of Iron, led by Hyuga Neji. They're holding the Treaty of Peace with them and they have to reach their destination within three days' time – if they're late, then the Treaty will be ignored and that's it for our chance for an alliance with samurais."

"Three days only?" Naruto said, frowning. "That's harsh, considering how far it is!"

"It's hardly some miles from the Fire Country," Shikamaru interjected, staring at Naruto dubiously. "It's not as far as we might have to go …"

"Again, yes," said Tsunade. "Although the Land of Rivers is next to Fire Country, getting there is the hard part. The way into Tanigakure is known to only some people … it is a small village with a small economy and military system – but its resources and minerals are endless, due to the fact it is partially surrounded by fresh water."

Naruto felt his heart beginning to pound at the mention of the Land of Rivers. For a second, the voices of all the others were slightly muffled to him and he looked down towards the stone ground. The Land of Rivers. _Two years ago_. His eyes closed shut as an image flashed in his mind. Wide, alarmed green eyes. A gloved hand reaching out. A scream as the darkness increased. _The Land of Rivers …_

"Naruto … Oye! Naruto!"

Shikamaru's voice brought him back to the session and he shook his head slightly and looked up to find everyone staring at him confoundedly. He swallowed, feeling his mouth run dry. He blinked and said, "Yeah – I'm listening! What?"

"Tsunade-sama just asked you if you remembered the way into the Land of Rivers …" Shikamaru continued, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Oh!" Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I do … I don't know the village, though -"

"Not many people do," Tsunade said, bringing her hands together and linking them below her chin. "Tanigakure hasn't had many allies in the past – which explains why it remains secretive to this day. However, it is beneficial to Konoha in many ways, this alliance."

"Why didn't the Tanikage just tell you the way into the village if he wanted to restore the treaty?" Lee asked.

A hard look came into Tsunade's eyes and she sighed, before answering, "He says it's part of the test … of how true we can be to them."

Naruto looked back down, a mortified look coming over his face. _The Land of Rivers … that place. That day … it was where it happened …_

"I want you all to set out tomorrow morning!" Tsunade said loudly. "Like the other group, getting there should be within the time of three days – no more than that, you understand?"

Shikamaru and Hinata nodded, Lee expressed an affirmative and Naruto stared at the Godaime with a strangely vacant look in his eyes. Tsunade smiled and handed out a scroll to Shikamaru, "The rest of the details here is for you, the leader. I wish you all a safe mission – and I expect it to be successful!"

They turned away to head out of the office. Shikamaru held in his hand the scroll as he walked out. Naruto began to follow but Tsunade called out to him. "Wait Naruto! I want a word with you …"

He paused. Hinata looked back at him in concern and hesitantly stepped out. The door clicked shut behind her. Naruto kept his eyes on its handle. He slowly asked, "What is it, Granny?"

"Naruto," Tsunade said. "Stop thinking about it."

His eyes widened and he turned to face her, shocked. His eyebrows lowered into a frown and he spluttered, "What are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Stop thinking about it – about what happened! About what could have happened!" Tsunade lowered her hands into fists on the surface of the desk.

Naruto grit his teeth, "You weren't even there – you don't understand!"

"Don't!" Tsunade's voice lowered and she was glaring back at Naruto. "Don't you dare tell me I don't understand … unlike you, I had the chance to save the life of someone! I was with him when he was dying, and I tried – but I failed. Don't you think I've been blaming myself too, Naruto? Like you have … like you still are."

The blonde cast his gaze downward and bit his lip. His hands started shaking. "I … I can still do it …"

"Stop it … it's hopeless and it's not doing you any good. Countless times we've sent shinobi on a search – countless times. Naruto – you need to learn to let this go!"

"No!" Naruto shook his head. He raised his voice, "I won't give up! I still believe in her – I know!"

Tsunade closed her brown eyes briefly and opened them, now gleaming slightly. "It won't work now, your nindo … you're going to end up hurting yourself in the end. I don't want to see you like this, Naruto!"

Naruto opened his mouth for a reply but nothing came out. He closed his eyes shut and lowered his head, his fists still shaking.

"I know you've been training hard for a chance like this," Tsunade continued more gently. "But we need to accept the facts sometimes. It's not been easy for me too. Sakura was precious to me, she was like a daughter – it killed me that I wouldn't see her mature into a skilled kunoichi, into a beautiful woman …"

He flinched at the sound of her name and a rush of sorrow overwhelmed him. _Not here … not like this. Please …_

Tsunade said, "There's a reason for me sending you out on this mission – so that you can overcome your doubts and distress for that country. So that you can grow stronger – not wallow here like this. You have to be my successor – you must become Hokage soon. But not like this."

There was silence for a while. Tsunade was gazing intently at him, waiting for his response. Anything. She knew him well enough that he was going to flatly refuse and deny whatever she was saying. What came out of his mouth was therefore a surprise.

"Fine, Granny …"

Tsunade raised her brows.

Naruto looked back up at her, with a resolute look in his eyes. He nodded firmly and said, "I understand now."

She looked closely at him, searching for any sign that gave away his true feelings. She found none. Taking a deep breath, she nodded, relieved that she had achieved what she had hoped. Redemption from the boy. "Alright, Naruto …"

"I … I know there's no hope anymore. I know I shouldn't say anything," Naruto turned around. "I'm not going to keep trying, when I know it's useless."

"Thank goodness for that," Tsunade said. She gave a short smile and said, "Succeed in this mission – and with a few more, the whole village will be talking about you."

Naruto nodded as he stepped towards the door. He reached for the handle and said, "See you later …"

"Alright," Tsunade called out, watching as he left her office. The relieved look on her features was soon replaced by worry and she kept her eyes on the door. "Take care of yourself, kid …"

Naruto was walking down the round corridor, his bangs shadowing his eyes. He swallowed hard. _I'm sorry, Granny …_

**XxX**

_The sun glowed brightly in the blue sky as leaves began falling to the ground from the trees overhead. A small group of little girls were scattered around the field, knee-high in grass. A small girl with lavender-blue hair sat underneath the shade of a tree, picking at the ground. A few feet away from her sat two girls who were doing the same thing. The girl with blonde hair picked up a few white lilies and showed them over to the pink-haired girl next to her. The latter grinned and brought them close to her face, but immediately stiffened and closed her eyes. She sneezed twice and some petals from the flower flew away in the wind. The blonde girl covered her face as she giggled at her friend and soon they both were laughing as they fell back on the grass._

She stared blankly outside her window towards the night sky as the image of happy children left her mind. There were a few clouds in the sky but that didn't stop the stars from peeking out. All in all, it was a perfect night. She blinked and let a smile grace her lips as she stood up from her seat near the window. It was past the time.

The light hanging on her ceiling cast everything in a warm glow. She walked towards the mirror in front of her bed and stood in front of it, staring at her reflection. Her green eyes stared back at her, partly shaded by her lashes. Her pink hair grew down to her elbows and she had left it hanging open from where it was usually tied in a loose ponytail. Her gaze wavered down to her clothes. A green kimono decorated with white and red flowers. She nodded at herself, pleased with her appearance. She was about to go into the bathroom when there came a knock at her door. She stilled for a brief second and hurried into the bathroom, her hair flying out behind her.

"Sayuri! Come on!"

She stepped out of the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror for the last time, combing her fingers through her hair. "Coming!"

Then she stumbled towards the door and reached for the handle. Her smile widened and she opened it, revealing the person she had been waiting for. She folded her arms and said mockingly, "I thought you said you wouldn't be late, Chiaki-kun."

Chiaki smiled back at her, taking in her appearance, "I – I got held up somewhere."

"Mmhmm … right," Sayuri grinned and walked forward, closing the door behind her. "Come on – let's just get going already!"

"OK, OK!" Chiaki grinned as he was led by the girl, with his arm being pulled, outside of the building. As they stepped out into the sunlight, a few children went running past them, holding masks and laughing. Sayuri let go of Chiaki's arm and looked at the direction the children were heading.

"We should follow them – they're obviously going towards the festival," Sayuri said, watching the children skip away.

Chiaki stared at her for a while and then nodded, blinking, "Y-Yeah – let's go!"

They started heading out towards the way the kids had run, their pace a little fast. The more closer they got, the more crowds and groups they came into contact with. Sayuri had to push past a few people to reach the destination.

"Say, Sayuri," Chiaki said, as he caught up to her. "You should let your hair out more often, you know."

"Y-You think so?" Sayuri slowed down as they approached a bunch of people ahead of them.

Chiaki nodded, "Yeah, you look -"

"Chiaki! Sayuri!" a loud voice interrupted his sentence and the pair looked back to see Masaya running towards them, his loose shirt flying back against the wind. He reached them and leaned down, panting.

"Masaya – you're just in time," Chiaki said, grinning. He slapped the other man hard on the back, earning a yell from him. "We'll be able to see the parade pretty well from here."

Sayuri looked between the heads of the crowd in front, eager to catch a glimpse of anything colorful, "Yeah. I've never seen one before – I hope it's an amazing as they say!"

"It will be! This is our village we're talking about!" Chiaki turned to her, his eyes lingering on her face. His grin turned into a smile and he looked down to the ground, feeling a slight blush tint his cheeks. He winced as he felt Masaya jam his elbow into his rib and he looked back furiously to find his teammate wagging his eyebrows at him. Chiaki rolled his eyes and turned back to watching the area.

Sayuri gasped as there came a loud bang from the street they were watching and something red flew into the air. It burst open at the last minute and paper streamers began flying out onto the heads of the crowd. There came a collective sigh from around them and more bangs followed, bringing more decoration. A bang louder than any of the others was aimed at the sky, and when the package burst open, it illuminated that part of the town in colorful lights. Sayuri started laughing and looked over at Chiaki, her eyes twinkling.

Chiaki grinned back, not being able to take his eyes off her face. Something that he thought was much beautiful and far more amazing than any parade. He heard a crowd whoop around him as the music began and the performers started making their way through the street. He strained his neck to get a better look but was suddenly pushed sideways towards Sayuri. He grabbed her shoulders and she yelped, clutching him for support. They managed to prevent their fall by the people around them. Chiaki apologized loudly and looked down at Sayuri, blushing at their close proximity. He cleared his throat, muttering an apology and stepped backwards, his face turning redder. He looked backwards to find Masaya staring over his head with raised brows, an innocent look on his face.

"Masaya …"

**XxX**

Naruto woke early the next morning, feeling restless. He had already packed all his equipment the night before and had nothing else to do in the spare time before he actually left for the mission. He tried getting some sleep, but it was impossible. Looking at his reflection in the mirror made him wonder if he was an insomniac but he knew he wasn't really. Instead, he spent the time shifting through his scrolls, trying to learn a basic technique. Obviously, it wouldn't come to him in such a short time but he managed to learn some hand seals and the chakra requirements. Anything. But he had to be prepared.

He met the others at nine o'clock at the gates. They were all wearing backpacks similar to him and Shikamaru's had a scroll holder on its side. The mission scroll was packed in there. Naruto sighed as he fell into step beside Hinata. He was feeling so edgy and eager.

"Alright guys, you know what to do," Shikamaru called over his shoulder. "We should be near the border of Fire Country by the end of the day, if we're fast enough. Preserving our strength is a clear option too."

Lee nodded, walking up towards the Nara. "If we are fast enough, we shall get to the Land of Rivers! All it takes is perseverance!"

"Yes, but strength is an option, Lee."

Naruto looked down and he trudged along, his hands on the straps of his backpack. Hinata glanced sideways at him and bit her lip. She turned to him and asked, "Are you OK, N-Naruto-kun?"

"Huhn?" Naruto glanced at her. He took in her worried expression and immediately grinned, "Of course I am! There's nothing wrong."

Hinata nodded and looked towards the other two, who were discussing the breaks of the journey. Although she wasn't exactly comfortable around Naruto, she had learned to control her stutter and her emotions around him. He did spend time with her team over the past two years and she had taken a firm decision that she was going to be strong. She was greatly upset by the news of Sakura, and she saw how it had affected Naruto but she was willing to take that pain away. It hurt her, to see him like this.

"Naruto-kun," she mumbled and smiled at him. "E-Everything's going to be alright!"

Naruto stared back at her with raised brows and slowly nodded, smiling back. He looked back up the path they were treading on and said softly, "Thanks, Hinata …"

**Author's Note: The third chapter ends here! How was it? Do let me know about what you thought or any questions you have!:))) The next chapter will be out soon – the idea's all in my head, it's writing it out that's kinda difficult ;) I added a bit of NaruHina at the end. This is way before the Invasion of Pain. The meaning of Sayuri is 'small lily' … it aint cherry blossom, but it figured it could mark a new beginning. **

'**Sayuri's' story will be explained in the next chapter from when she woke in the hospital.**

**Ja Ne**


	4. Thank You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto …**

**Author's Note: Hey all! Thanks again to you guys who've submitted reviews! They make me all warm inside … heheh. This chapter is slightly longer than the previous ones – I hope you like it!**

**Chapter Four: **Thank You

The sun began its descent behind the mountains, bringing autumn colors to the sky. Naruto's team trudged their way through the forest path, exhausted from their trek from the village. The hot weather from earlier in the day had cooled down at bit, and Naruto was glad for it. He didn't know the exact location they were in but they had to be closer to the border of the Fire Country.

"Alright," Shikamaru said, stopping. He looked up at the sky, then back at all of them. "We should stop here for the night. We'll head off early tomorrow morning."

Lee held out his hands towards Shikamaru, a determined look on his features. "I can carry you if you're feeling tired, Shikamaru-san!"

Shikamaru looked at him as though he had grown two heads. He cleared his throat and shook his head, turning away. "No thanks, Lee. I'm good. I just think it would be better if we rest for the night."

"We can get there much quicker if we do not!"

Naruto turned his gaze away from both of them and walked towards the trunk of a nearby tree. He slid his backpack off his shoulders and placed it at the base, before sitting down himself. He leaned against the trunk and tilted his head back, closing his eyes. The squabble between the two men was lost on him as he began to think, his mouth set in a grim line.

"We've reached here in time," Shikamaru said, holding his backpack and walking towards the blonde. He placed it down against Naruto's and stepped back, looking up towards the sky again. "It's better if we sleep now if we want an early start."

He sighed and looked back at them, his brows raised. "It's troublesome but I'll take watch for the night. The Tanikage might have accepted the reestablishment … but that doesn't mean the whole village agrees."

Hinata nodded, "We need to be careful. The border isn't close from here."

"Right."

"Hey Shikamaru," Naruto glanced at the leader, who stared back questioningly. The blonde said, "I'll take watch, if that's alright. You're the leader here, so you need your strength too."

The Nara knew there was more it than just that, but he didn't press on. Naruto needed space, and he knew that their location wasn't helping matters in any way. Shikamaru understood why Naruto was so depressed. His behavior was way different than it usually was. After all, they were heading towards where _she _had disappeared. Shikamaru turned away, nodding. "Fine … you can for tonight, Naruto."

"Thanks Shikamaru."

Dark quickly settled upon them, and all the vibrant colors in the sky made way for stars and clouds. It was slightly windy and colder. Naruto had settled himself on one of the thick branches of a nearby alder tree, hugging his jacket closer around him. The fireplace was visible to him from below, as well as the others who had fallen asleep in their sleeping bags. They had set the fire for a short while during which they fed on rations but Shikamaru decided to put it out soon after, in case their location was spotted by unwanted enemies.

Naruto leaned against the surface of the tree, staring up at the night sky. A full moon had passed but it still looked beautiful, shining out every now and then as the clouds passed over it. This brought Naruto many memories. He remembered his first mission as a member of Team Seven, and how during their stay at Tazuna's house, Kakashi had taken them all to some nearby woods for chakra training. It took himself and Sasuke a few days to perfect their control of chakra, having eventually climbed alder trees (like the one he was sitting on) all the way to the top. Naruto chuckled as he remembered his reaction when Sakura had climbed all the way on her first try, and how he hard he worked with Sasuke to do exactly that. _They were so many good times we all had … like a family …_

His smile slowly faded and his eyes grew solemn, glistening slightly. He stared at the moon as it hid back behind the ongoing clouds, its light disappearing once more. _But now … we're separated …_

He closed his eyes as he thought of Sasuke, his best friend, his rival. He had trained harder than ever, now more bent on taking him back to Konoha. But when he remembered the look of hatred and resolution in Sasuke's eyes, he sometimes wondered if he was fighting a lost cause. _You bastard, Sasuke …_

And Sakura. Naruto already knew Sasuke was safe. Mad, yes. But safe. Of Sakura, he knew nothing. He hadn't seen her for two years; he had no idea where she might be. He swallowed hard. He would've given anything if it meant she'd come back. She was already classified dead in Konoha, but he didn't believe it. This gave him more determination to bring Sasuke back. So that he could fulfill that promise he had made so long ago.

"Naruto-kun?"

His eyes flew open and he looked down towards the source of the voice. It was Hinata. She was looking up at him with her hands clasped at her chest. Naruto hastily rubbed his eyes and leaned up on his feet, before jumping off the branch a moment later. He landed next to Hinata. She was clad in a black t-shirt and similar loose trousers. A blush came over her face when he stepped closer.

"Hinata, what are you doing awake at this time?" Naruto asked, staring at her obliviously.

"I … I," Hinata bit her lip. It took all she had to not bring her fingers together and start poking them. She had to restrain herself. She gave a small smile. "I w-was wondering, Naruto-kun … if you'd like to rest. And I can take over for now?"

Naruto shook his head and smiled, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his trousers. "Nah, it's alright. I'm not that sleepy anyway."

"Oh …"

They stood in awkward silence for a moment, with nothing but the nightly sounds from the woods around them and the hooting of an owl somewhere. Naruto was always at a loss around her. He never quite knew what to say. She was always so stiff whenever he talked to her and he found it so uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and said, "I'm just gonna drink some water."

He walked away from her towards his backpack, an oddly lost expression on his face. He knelt down and began rummaging through it, looking for his flask. His hand closed around its metal shape and he pulled it out. He took a swig of water, wondering what to do now. The silence pressed down upon him even more, making him feel stuffy.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto jumped as he heard her speak right next to his ear and spat out water from his mouth. He began choking as some of it went down the wrong pipe, and started thumping his chest. Hinata leaned back, her eyes wide with horror. She placed her hands on her mouth, and was repeatedly saying, "Gomen nasai, Naruto-kun! Gomen nasai!"

It took a while for his coughing to subside. When it did, he cleared his throat and turned to look at woman who had her fists pressed against her mouth. Her pale eyes stayed wide apologetically and Naruto felt a bit sorry for her. He smiled at her, waving his hand, "It's alright, Hinata! Nothing to get all worked up about – just coughing!"

He sat down on the ground next to his bag, still smiling at the Hyuga. Eventually, the woman's hand swayed down to her side and Naruto was glad to find she was more relaxed. He nodded downwards, "You can sit, you know."

Hinata hesitated, her cheeks flaming red, before settling down beside him. Not too close, but close enough. She stared down at her fingers, interlaced together and frantically started thinking. Naruto stared at her, a brow raised. He reached up to scratch his shoulder, and said, "So Hinata, how's … uh … your training going?"

"I-It's fine," Hinata looked up at him. "I've started working on – oh my! What happened there?"

Naruto followed her line of vision and looked down to his shoulder, where her eyes were glued. The sleeve of the t-shirt he had been wearing had risen a bit to expose a wound. The latest one he had from his training. He frowned to notice that it had begun to bleed, with some of the stitches coming off. He sucked in his breath out of irritation and said, "Oh damn. Shizune-san told me to take it easy …"

Hinata bit her lip and got to her feet, hurriedly. "Wait, let me get something!"

Naruto watched as she ran over to her backpack and leaned over it, rummaging for something. He raised his brows when she stood up after a few seconds and quickly came back, sitting down on his right side next to his shoulder. He noticed she had a box in her hand.

She unscrewed the lid of the brown tube and looked up at him, blushing, "M-May I?"

"Wait …" Naruto slowly smiled. "That's like the ointment you gave me back in the Chunin exams! Isn't it?"

Hinata immediately smiled, nodding, "Hai! Y-You remember?"

"Of course I do! It sure helped me back there," Naruto said, watching as she swiped her finger into the balm and brought it towards his wound shakily. He stiffened as she started applying it. "It was real effective!"

The smile on Hinata's face grew more genuine and she said, "My clan uses it a lot … especially during long missions. N-Naruto-kun, you've got so many bruises on your arms."

"Oh, yeah," Naruto looked away, his spirits sinking. "I, er … Madame Shijimi asked me to go look for her cat – and you know how Tora is!"

"I see …" Hinata nodded. She didn't ask anything else on the matter. Removing her finger, she pulled down Naruto's sleeve quickly and withdrew her hand in a flash. "It's done."

Naruto felt the balm start cooling the area his wound was placed and grinned, "Thanks Hinata!"

"N-No problem, Naruto-kun … uhh, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"I … I want you to know. I don't know what you're going through, but I understand …" Hinata's eyes darted to his and she swallowed hard. "I-I want you to know that you're not alone – a-and you don't need to burden yourself!"

Naruto listened to her in wonder as she continued. "I w-want you to know, that I'm also here for you. And you don't need to be sad …"

She trailed off and looked down, twiddling her fingers together. Naruto's brows were raised, and he was surprised, for he never realized how resolute she was. He was touched, though. He would never waver from looking for Sakura, but he was glad he had support. He smiled slowly and nodded, gratefully. "Hinata … thank you."

Her eyes flew open and she looked up at him, her cheeks flushed. He stood up and turned around, rubbing his arm. "You'd best get some rest. Otherwise you won't feel very good in the morning …"

Hinata's eyes widened and she felt almost dizzy when he looked back at her, grinning. He said, "I'll see you in the morning – and again, arigatou …"

She slowly stood up and watched as he jumped back up on the branches of the tree he had been sitting on. She slowly smiled and raised her hand to her chest, happiness bubbling up inside of her. As she crawled back in the sleeping bag, she stared up at the alder tree, her will stronger than ever. _I'll make you happy again, Naruto-kun … I promise …_

**XxX**

"Chiaki-kun!"

The brunette turned around from where he was walking towards the field, to find Sayuri running towards him. He smiled at the sight of her and paused, waiting for her to catch up. She trailed to a stop as she reached him, breathing heavily. He grinned when she leaned forward, trying to catch her breath. "Well, well … going for a healthy jog, are we?"

"Hey!" Sayuri glared at him through her pink bangs, panting. "It … It was you who s-said to meet you here! And it wasn't easy leaving the entrance too!"

"OK, OK, I'm kidding," Chiaki smiled and led her onwards through the path.

Sayuri looked around, some patches on moonlight landing on her face. "So remind me again why we're walking in the fields … in the middle of night?"

"You'll see …"

Sayuri stayed quiet as she walked behind her friend, a mixture of emotions swirling over her. She was mostly confused. A little scared, even. She was on the outskirts of the small village, near the fields on its east – she had no idea what Chiaki wanted to show her. But she trusted him, and knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She quickened so she could walk alongside him and glanced sideways, narrowing her eyes. Nothing in his expression gave way to what he was doing.

They continued walking for several minutes and Sayuri felt her patience beginning to run out. She frowned as they started treading through uneven land, the grass almost up to their knees. Sayuri shook her head and turned to Chiaki, raising her fists. "Where are you taking me?"

Chiaki didn't reply. His smile grew wider and he merely pointed forward, his eyes twinkling. Sayuri raised her brow and turned to look at where he was gesturing, and was surprised to see what looked like a building a couple of meters away from them. Its high roof was visibly slanted and it looked … old. She stared at it in confusion. "What's that?"

"One thing about Tanigakure you need to know is …" Chiaki said, continuing to walk towards it. "Pretty much everything's ancient …"

Sayuri felt her heartbeat accelerating. It was mostly out of fear. Ideas started running in her mind as to why Chiaki was taking her to an old, abandoned shack in the middle of the night, away from the population of people. She swallowed hard and rubbed her clammy hands against her trousers, before following the man.

When they were close to the building, Chiaki stopped and beckoned her closer. She shakily came forward, trying to control her emotions and yelped as he quickly stepped behind her and placed his hands over her eyes. She reached up and tried to pry them off, "Ch-Chiaki-kun! What are you -"

"Sayuri," she heard him whisper and she froze. "Do you trust me?"

She stilled for a second before nodding, letting out a breath. "Y-Yes …"

"Then don't be scared … do you see anything?"

"N-No …"

He started leading her forward, his hands still covering her eyes. He made sure she didn't trip, and led her slowly and gradually to their destination. Sayuri heard a creak of a door opening and immediately knew she was inside a building, the strong smell of damp wood reaching her nostrils. But there was another scent. Something sweeter, more different. But she couldn't place it.

"Chiaki-kun?" she murmured, frowning. "What is this?"

Suddenly, his hands were removed from her eyes and they flew open, widening at the sight before her. She stood there, speechlessly gazing at what lay ahead. Her bottom lip started trembling, and she couldn't find the right words. "Chiaki-kun … it's … it's …"

In front of her, in the middle of the building were wildflowers. Of so many colors and sizes. They seemed to be growing from a huge crack made on the wood of the floor. Moonlight shone in from the various cracks on the roof, making the scene seem enchanted, ethereal almost. It shone down on the flowers, making them glow. They were everywhere. Sayuri felt a smile tugging at her lips and she looked at Chiaki who was gazing at her. She licked her dry lips and tried again, "It's … it's so beautiful!"

Chiaki smiled and looked over at the flowers, a thoughtful look coming over his face.

Sayuri raised her fists, excitement spreading over her. She breathed in the air, now knowing where the other scent had come from. She said, "Where did you find this place? It's amazing! It looks beautiful!"

The brunette folded his arms across his chest, his eyes on the display. "My mother used to take me here when I was little. She'd say that there were many beautiful flowers in Tanigakure, but to look for more beauty, we'd have to look outside the circle."

Sayuri was silent. She looked at Chiaki, knowing too well about how he was raised by his father. She listened as he continued, looking over at her. "It's sort of been my secret … I'd come here each year and think about her. And each year, more flowers kept blooming."

"Wow …"

"But this year, I've never seen them bloom as much as this," Chiaki gestured forward. His voice lowered to a murmur, "I remember my mother telling me … as we stood here on this very spot. 'The beauty of the flowers is nothing compared to the beauty I see before me' …"

Sayuri felt heat rising in her cheeks as Chiaki's stare turned intense. She bit her lip and looked down, feeling slightly shaken up. He walked towards her and paused right in front of her. She glanced up to find him leaning closer to her, his eyes deep and thoughtful. Panicking slightly, she watched as he edged closer. Suddenly, at the last minute, she reached out and hugged him. She could gauge his reaction as she did that he was shocked. In a good way.

"Thank you, Chiaki-kun …" she said softly, holding him in her embrace. "Thanks for taking me out here."

She leaned back and saw him smile wider, an apparent blush on his cheeks. "N-No problem …"

They stood, staring at the flowers before them for a while before Chiaki suggested he take her back. It was a pleasant walk back to the village, and they strolled leisurely through the field. Sayuri noticed there were a few wildflowers scattered here and there throughout it, but they didn't match to the beauty of the ones she had seen inside the building. As they neared the village entrance, the grass around them became more trimmed and neat and they stepped out on the path leading to the gates. Sayuri's apartment was quite near the entrance, to the west of the village expanse and they arrived there within ten minutes of entering.

"Chiaki-kun …" Sayuri turned to look at him, her hand on her doorknob. She slowly smiled, her eyes shining slightly in the moonlight. "Thank you for taking me to that place. It was wonderful."

Chiaki smiled back at her, "I had to take you there. It's a big part of my life … and I thought you'd like it."

"Well, I really did," Sayuri twisted the knob and pushed the door open slightly. "I'm really glad."

"No problem," Chiaki turned around, his face falling slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow – you're gonna meet me and Masaya, right?"

"Yeah."

"Oyasuminasai, Sayuri …" he started walking away, his face cast downward.

"Chiaki-kun!"

He turned around to look back when he saw her run towards him. He raised his brows as she reached him, frowning, "Wha –?"

He was silenced as she stood on tiptoe and kissed him softly on his cheek. Chiaki stood there paralyzed, and when he finally got to grip, she had already hurried back to the door and disappeared inside. His heart was beating wildly and he was sure his face was as red as a tomato. He reached up to touch the spot where her lips had been and his hand lingered there. Shaking his head slightly, he turned around to walk back, knowing if he stood like he had for a long time, he would look like a plain stalker. He found it hard to fall asleep after that.

The next morning found him sitting at a table at a small restaurant, opposite Masaya. It was around noon and they were going to spar later in the training grounds just outside the village. They were waiting for Sayuri to come watch them, and they decided to pass the time by grabbing a bite to eat.

"Hey Chiaki?" Masaya mumbled, munching on a slice of peach. He poked the ice-cream in his anmitsu a few times before scooping it up and putting it in his mouth.

Chiaki blinked, "Hmm?"

"Kenjiro told me you left early last night," Masaya grinned, an all-too-familiar look coming upon his face. "I wonder why that is …"

"I didn't leave early," Chiaki rolled his eyes. "It was significantly late -"

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter when_ she's_ included, eh?"

Chiaki stared up at Masaya, disbelief etched on his features. He cleared his throat and said, calmly. "It's not that, Masaya. You've sure been hunting around for gossip lately, it isn't like you."

"This ain't gossip, man – it's a damn fact that you've completely fallen for our female friend," Masaya stated, scooping up another spoonful of ice-cream in his mouth.

Chiaki could feel himself blushing, and he hated himself right now. He tried to ignore Masaya's triumphant grin and took a hasty bite of the onigiri he was holding. He looked down at his plate, avoiding his friend's gaze. Masaya exclaimed jubilantly, "Ha!"

"Whatever …" Chiaki slowly chewed, growing redder.

Masaya snickered, and Chiaki repressed the urge to smack him. But he was right. Masaya didn't know how right he was. It was true. Chiaki had been attracted to the girl ever since he saw her, and they grew closer each day they were together. He had willingly supported her ever since that day in the hospital, and she slowly started to trust him. Despite that, there was always this nagging feeling on the back of his mind and it always made him so guilty. He took another bite and stared out of the window, trying to get his mind off of it.

"Say, Chiaki," he heard Masaya say.

"Yeah?"

Masaya hesitated a little, moving his food around his plate. Then he looked up, oddly uncomfortable. "Do you think we're really … you know, doing the right thing?"

" … I don't know what you're talking about," Chiaki stared at him from the corner of his eyes. He was lying. He knew exactly what he was talking about, and the voice on the back of his back grew louder. His heartbeat started quickening.

Masaya ran a hand through his red hair, "You know - about Sayuri. I mean, as much as I enjoy all this, I can't help thinking that one day she might, ano … realize -"

"She won't, Masaya," Chiaki said defiantly, leaning back in his chair.

"No! I know – but I'm just saying – she might have come from an enemy village, but I've started to like her … and if she finds out that – you know, everything's a lie, then I don't wanna -"

"Like I said, Masaya, she won't," Chiaki repeated, his eyes hardening around the edges. "Remember that the doctor said it would be better to keep things simple? And we did – she was given a name, and a place to stay. She's just happy here."

"Yeah, but -"

"Besides," Chiaki continued. "Nobody from Konohagakure came here to take her back, or even see if she was alright. It's like she's been given a whole new life, a new start – and if she's happy, then I don't see why we have to break anything to her."

"Break what?" a new voice joined their conversation, and they immediately stiffened. Chiaki's eyes widened and he turned to look at the entrance of the restaurant, his heart sinking. It was Sayuri. She had a puzzled look on her face and had her arms folded uncertainly. He looked back at Masaya, and knew the same question was running through his mind too. _How much had she heard?_

**XxX**

It was just about after noon, that Naruto's team had reached the border. Lee had woken them all up early, as Naruto had nodded off to sleep before dawn and they were off again thirty minutes into waking up. Shikamaru had scanned the map and observed that they would be well into the Land of Rivers by the end of the day so there was no stopping for them.

"So … this is it, then," Shikamaru said, stopping before an expanse of land. There were short streams of water in various places, ending aimlessly. Where there was land, grass grew high, wild and unkempt. He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. "The Land of Rivers, alright …"

Naruto glanced around. It mostly looked unchanged. The first time he was there, it had been raining buckets. He remembered Sai standing under an ink umbrella, and offering it to him. Naruto had refused but despite that, the other man stepped closer so that they were both under it. That was alright, till Sai placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto was … freaked out, were the right words. He then remembered pushing him well away and shouting profanities at him.

"Oye, Naruto," Shikamaru turned to him. "You didn't bump into any obstacles beyond the border, did you?"

Naruto shook his head, "No. There wasn't anything."

"Alright! Let us hurry, then!" Lee said, grinning.

Shikamaru nodded, "OK. But we have to be on our guard from now on – remember, most of the population don't know about our newly formed alliance, so stay alert."

They started walking forward through the grass. Naruto looked down, his mind on his target. His own personal mission. He felt his heart clench as images of her appeared in his mind, one after the other. He clenched his fists and stared forward resolutely, his determination growing. _This time, I won't fail … I promise, Sakura-chan._

**Author's Note: OK, I know I've included a lot of NaruHina at the beginning … but it is merely a stepping stone on a journey to NaruSakuness. Plus, I couldn't resist adding a cliffhanger on Sakura/Sayuri's side. **

**Do let me know how it was! I love the reviews you all give – it seriously cheers me up.**

**Ja! ^^**


End file.
